


【带卡】中元旧事

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: 仔土卡2020.09.02中元节贺文 补快速摸了个小短篇概括下来就是【带卡在中元节夜里一个人打着灯笼上山找卡卡西】的故事一个关于中元节的带卡故事，最先想出来的情节或者说画面其实是文章的结尾，整篇文都是为了最后的结尾而扩展出来的。再之后会发生什么，我也没想过。所以，就让故事停在那里吧。刚刚好。说了这么多还是不会起名和写梗概……溜走
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西, 带卡
Kudos: 4





	【带卡】中元旧事

“带土，你今天晚上还要去演习场修习吗？”  
下课的间隙，琳忽然想起来什么的问。  
“是啊，卡卡西都进了暗部了，我可不能放松。”带土想起被大家称作天才的“死对头”卡卡西，浑身的斗志都点燃了。  
“可是今天是中元节呢，带土一个人在演习场修习，万一碰到鬼该怎么办呢？”琳忧心忡忡的看着带土。  
“什么中元节？”带土还是第一次听说这个节日。  
阿斯玛突然神不知鬼不觉的从带土背后冒出来，压低了声音：“中元夜，地狱开，所有的鬼魂都会在今天晚上被放回人间，看到人就会跟上去，叫你的名字，只要你答应一声，魂就会被勾走……”  
他故意把声音压得阴森森的，不出所料看到带土的表情马上凝固了，琳也害怕的捂住了脸：“别故意吓人了阿斯玛！”  
发觉琳在害怕，带土鼓起勇气装作满不在乎的样子赶走了哈哈大笑的阿斯玛：“我可不害怕鬼，如果真的碰见鬼，我就用苦无收拾他们！”说是这么说，带土的手心已经开始冒冷汗了。  
没有看出来带土在强装英雄的琳顿时一脸崇拜：“你真勇敢，带土，”忽然又皱起眉，“可是鬼应该不怕苦无吧，不如我帮你做个灯笼？这样回家路上打着灯笼，有光亮应该就不怕鬼了！”  
带土眼前一亮，正要答应，想起不能在琳面前表现的像个胆小鬼，及时刹住了车：“……不用了！区区鬼混而已，我根本不放在眼里，琳，你就看着吧，我以后可是要做火影的！”

“为什么灯笼这么难做啊！！！”  
带土趴在桌子上欲哭无泪。  
放学后他就以最快速度跑回家开始做灯笼，但可惜，手工上毫无经验的带土进展奇慢，直到奶奶叫他吃饭才勉强糊出了个大概样子，手工粗糙，看上去有点呆头呆脑。带土端详了老半天，即使戴上“带土出品”的滤镜也没法承认好看，于是破罐破摔的在提手上松松垮垮好了结，随便扒拉了两口饭，就带着灯笼匆匆忙忙去演习场修习了。  
虽然拿好了灯笼，但带土修习过程中还是有点不安，如果不是想着要勤奋练习，早日把旗木卡卡西打的趴在地上对自己心服口服，他肯定早就回家了。  
终于完成了每天的固定修习后，带土马上拎起灯笼往家走。  
夜已经深了，加上又是中元节的夜晚，路上几乎没什么人，带土不敢左顾右盼，一路都低着头，差点撞到了身边路过的两个暗部队员。  
连连道歉后对方看带土是个小孩子也没计较，摆摆手就接着说起了刚刚的话题：“赶紧回吧，这种日子估计也只有卡卡西那种怪人才会大半夜一个人往山上跑……”  
带土的脚步一滞。

“不好意思大哥们，打扰了，”两个暗部队员被刚刚冒失的小男孩又拦住了，小男孩脸上挂起讨人喜欢的笑容“我想问问，你们说的卡卡西是刚进暗部没多久的旗木卡卡西吗？”  
“是啊，”虽然有点疑惑，但从男孩子身上的木叶制式忍者装备能看出来并不是敌人，暗部队员们礼貌的回答，“你认识他吗？”  
“他是我在忍者学校的同学，已经毕业进暗部了，刚刚听大哥们提起来他现在是在山上吗？”  
“哦，原来是这样。”队员们放下了防备，“我们刚刚出完任务回来，中元夜当然最好还是早点回家待着，卡卡西那家伙可能是去看白牙了。”提起旗木朔茂，两个人的脸上都隐约浮起了鄙夷，带土道谢后两人就加快脚步离去了。  
卡卡西这家伙，到底是胆子大还是笨蛋呢？一个人这么晚去山上就不怕碰见鬼吗？带土在原地纠结了老半天，手里提着的灯笼晃晃悠悠，摇摆不定。  
最后也许正是散发着光芒的灯笼给了带土一点勇气，他把护目镜拉下来遮住眼睛，跺着脚调转了方向。

“……这就是我这次的任务情况了，父亲。”  
这一晚的月光黯淡，旗木朔茂的墓碑只能隐隐约约看到一个轮廓，为了跟父亲更亲近点说话，卡卡西倚坐在墓碑前团起了身子，听着自己的心跳和虫鸣混在一起的声音，出完任务疲倦的几乎快要睡去，但因为这个季节山中毕竟已经有了寒意，还撑着保持清醒。  
“对不起，每次来看您都是这幅疲惫的样子，但我并没有让旗木家蒙羞，虽然您已经放弃了，但这把刀，我会让他的威名继续名扬诸国的。”  
远处忽然有窸窸窣窣的脚步声，卡卡西站了起来。  
如果是觅食的野兽，就必须赶出这块地方，不能打扰父亲的休息，卡卡西握住了手里的白牙。  
脚步声越来越近了，听声音大概体型还不小。  
更近了。  
卡卡西绷紧了身体，半伏下去，然后像弹簧一样电射出去，手里寒光一闪。

“啊！！！”  
最后一秒刀光映出了宇智波带土茫然而恐惧的脸，卡卡西只来得及把刀锋一转，然而这个距离无论如何没办法收力了，整个人摔进了对方怀里，被带土下意识抱住，两个人跌倒在地，滚作一团。  
卡卡西身体单薄，浑身上下没有一点多出来的肉，撞在带土身上把带土硌的几乎闭气，眼前一片金星。  
倒是卡卡西即使在倒地的时候也有带土做人肉垫子，很快就站起身，不满的抱臂：“你怎么在这儿？”  
带土哎哟哎哟的叫了好一会儿，咬着牙站起来：“还不是因为你这个笨蛋卡卡西？”  
卡卡西神色冷淡：“因为我？”  
“先别说别的了，你有打火石吗？”带土扬了扬手里黑乎乎一团。  
卡卡西摸出火石：“？”  
“今天中元夜你不知道吗？”带土小心翼翼把灯笼点起来，“打着灯笼有光，鬼魂就不敢过来了。要不是为了找你，我也不会上山摔倒，把灯摔灭了。”  
卡卡西依旧没什么表情：“找我干吗？”  
“还不是怕你被鬼缠上？”带土哼了一声，“你大半夜的干什么不好到山上来？也只有我才会担心你的安全，一块打着灯笼回去吧，有我保护你，刀就收起来吧，不用害怕了。”显然，带土把刚刚卡卡西的行为理解成了害怕。  
卡卡西撇了撇嘴：“我可没那么胆小。”默默地收刀入鞘，插回了背上，“另外，这个时候打灯笼，是吸引鬼魂跟着回家的意思。”  
带土浑身的汗毛一下子炸起来：“……真的假的！”  
卡卡西才不会告诉带土他也只是胡诌，看了看带土，这时在灯光的映照下带土的凄惨样才真的被卡卡西收入眼底。  
外套和裤子都破破烂烂，一只脚上糊着半干的泥巴，可能不小心踩到了哪个小水洼里，脸上也被林间横生的枝桠挂出了几道口子，所幸戴着护目镜，眼睛倒是没受什么伤，但护目镜毕竟是深色镜片，在光线不好的山里穿行很影响视线——大概就是因为这样才看不清路，把灯笼摔灭了。  
连下忍资格考试都没通过的吊车尾，居然打着灯笼来保护暗部的忍者？  
卡卡西的嘴巴抿的紧紧的，想说什么又咽了回去，但因为带着面罩，带土一点也没察觉。  
被上上下下打量了一番，卡卡西这次破天荒没说风凉话，让带土长舒了一口气，他一贯害怕被卡卡西嘲讽，中元节夜里坚持修习也是为了早日追赶上卡卡西，让他承认两个人是完全平等的关系。  
带土问：“回去吗卡卡西？”  
“那我就先回去了父亲，我会尽量找时间再来看您。”对着墓碑又说了最后一句话后，卡卡西转身往山下走去。带土犹豫的看了看灯笼，最后决定还是相信善良的琳，于是提着灯笼追上卡卡西和他并肩走着。  
“等等我卡卡西！”带土有点生气卡卡西走的太快，“你走这么快干嘛呀，我可跟不上你！你能不能像琳一样温柔一点！”  
“都是因为你天天磨磨蹭蹭的才什么都干不好，”卡卡西脚下一顿，紧接着反而走的更快了，“照你的速度下山都天亮了。”  
带土整张脸都因为不高兴皱皱巴巴，但最后还是加快脚步跟上卡卡西：“你走慢点，注意脚底下——还是让我打着灯笼在前面吧。”  
卡卡西赌气般自顾自走着，不知道因为什么也不高兴起来，闷着头一点也没注意脚下，带土眼睁睁看着卡卡西一只脚快踩到石头缝里，按距离和力度看如果真的踩进去了肯定会扭伤，一下子扔掉灯笼扑了过去。  
卡卡西被他从背后推了一把，踉跄着往前扑了几步，以为带土要跟自己动手，生气的扭过头：“你找——”  
剩下的话卡住了，卡卡西手足无措的看着带土龇牙咧嘴想把脚从石头缝拔出来。  
“找什么？”带土气呼呼的说，“走路不看路，还说不需要保护？”一边说一边撑着旁边的树往外拔脚，“笨蛋卡卡西，还不过来帮忙？”  
卡卡西刚刚反应过来，单脚站着的带土一个趔趄往地上栽去。

躺在床上的银发男人猛地睁开了眼。  
“带……！”  
原本快要完全从嗓子眼里喊出来的名字在醒来的一瞬间忽然再难脱口。  
额头上密密麻麻铺着一层汗，卡卡西急促的喘着气，坐起来一手按在左眼上。  
虽然早就失去了写轮眼，但身体似乎依旧没有接受这一事实，每当卡卡西情绪激动时，眼睛里熟悉的刺痛都让他产生自己写轮眼使用过度的错觉。  
床边的衣架上挂着雪白的火影袍，梦境与现实交错间，即使以卡卡西一贯的冷静也不由生出几分恍惚。  
又过了一会儿，卡卡西才完全平静下来，扭头看向窗外，今夜的月光格外明亮，和那年中元的晦暗夜晚截然不同。  
那天带土的脚卡住，最后终于拔出来时肿的老高，只能靠在自己身上一瘸一拐的下山，走路像个打了败仗的鸭子，却还不忘絮絮叨叨教训自己。  
那个时候，自己什么也没说。  
或许是因为愧疚连累了同伴，或许是因为耳边伴随着唠叨呼出的气息太灼热，又或许，只是因为带土手里的灯笼散发着明亮的光，让他一时间看的入了迷。  
其实……那已经是几十年前的旧事了，今夜却纤毫毕现的在卡卡西梦中重现。  
也许是因为今天也是中元吧，下班路上，卡卡西看到很多村民在路边为亲人祈福，期盼能在这个日子里见到亲人的亡魂。人老了，总难免触景生情，大概是看了那些场景，才做了这么久违的梦。  
只是，他想见的人，早就灰飞烟灭，永远也不会再回来了。  
很多年下来，卡卡西已经学会微笑着接受这个事实，振作精神好好生活着，也只是在这个特殊的日子，心情稍微波动了一点。  
一点而已。  
眼睛的刺痛慢慢平息，卡卡西正准备把投向月亮的目光转回来接着睡觉，忽然被什么东西吸引了视线。

窗台上静静地摆着一盏灯笼。  
粗糙的手工，看上去有点呆头呆脑，做灯笼的人大概也这么觉得，最后在提手上打的结松松垮垮，明显破罐子破摔了。

而卡卡西的心忽然狂跳起来。


End file.
